1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved articulated figure toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Articulated figure toys are well known in the prior art, and many patents have issued directed to the construction of movable joints therefor. An early example of a movable joint design is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,176,209 which issued to G. Dice on Mar. 21, 1916. The Dice reference discloses a joint for use with elastic dolls and other figures wherein such joint comprises a rivet-like connector which allows relative movement between attached doll parts. No means are provided for limiting the extent or direction of such movement.
A more recent example of a toy figure having movable joints is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,602 which issued to Speers et al on Oct. 11, 1966. This patent is directed to a toy figure having movable joints which may be frictionally maintained in any selected, manually manipulated position. This is accomplished through the use of ball joints that provide for tight frictional engagement between associated parts, as well as a complex structure of interconnected elastic braids and wires positioned interiorly of the figure. Numerous slots, threaded connectors, and through-extending pins are required to complete the construction of this doll, and accordingly, it appears that this device has met with little or no commercial success due to the high manufacturing expenses most probably associated therewith.
Accordingly, there appears to be a continuing need for new and improved toy figures which have adjustably movable joints and which could be easily and inexpensively manufactured so as to be commercially feasible. In this respect, the present invention substantially addresses this need.